


Harry's Second Chance

by Books_014



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_014/pseuds/Books_014
Summary: Albus, Minerva and Severus find out what is happening at the Dursley's. Can Harry have a second chance at having a loving family? Rating T to be safe; abuse scene, mild swearing and corporal punishment on young teen. Don't like, don't read. It is an AU story. Disclaimer I do not own or make money from this.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Can't I go Somewhere Else?

Chapter 1: Can't I go Somewhere Else?

Harry Potter just got "home" from his 1st year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had received multiple letters from Hogwarts the year prior, but he never got to open one until a giant named Hagrid came and handed him one on his 11th birthday and told him all about the Wizarding world. He was thrilled to know that he would get to leave his relatives. His relatives, on the other hand, were not at all happy that Harry had found out about the Wizarding world.

The second he stepped into the house owned by his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon he was thrown to the floor by a punch to his head from Vernon. Vernon then proceeded to punch and kick Harry, yelling;" You're a worthless freak and shouldn't have come here! How dare you show your face here again after what that freak did to Dudley! Next year you are going to stay at that freakish school and you are never going to darken our doorway again!"

Harry curled up in a ball hoping for it to end soon. Harry curled up even tighter when he heard the familiar and terrifying jingle of his uncle's belt. Harry had been at the mercy of his uncle's belt numerous times and each time it got worse. Harry was remembering all the different times he was in this position.

The first strike brought him back to reality and the moment the belt connected with his back he knew that this would be a very long and painful beating... so hard he didn't know if he would survive this one, he has come close many times but this beating was different it wasn't just the anger of Vernon fueling this beating it was his pleasure of hearing Harry's cries, yells, his promises to be "good," and his pleas for Vernon to stop, Vernon also loved how it helped release so much stress from work and clients.

Vernon wasn't fully aware of the damages he was causing to his nephew because once he started a beating he got so absorbed with the feeling of letting all the stress getting released. He had been holding all this stress since September because the "Freak" went to his freakish school. Vernon getting angry and started swinging the belt harder and harder.

Meanwhile, Harry was crying and pleading with Vernon to stop. Harry knew that many of his ribs were cracked and that he had a concussion from the punches.

Vernon suddenly felt a tug on his arm that the belt was swinging from and stopped. It was Petunia, Petunia said "Vernon, dear you should stop what if the neighbors hear and suspect something?" Vernon looks at his nephew on the ground thinking he only got half of what he deserved but would look forward to pouring alcohol on Harry's back and listen to him scream.

Harry felt the beating stop but knew better than to try and get up. He heard what his aunt said and knows its not him she cares about but her reputation.

Vernon sighs and says to Harry, "Freak get up and take your freakish things up to your room and stay there."

Harry knows better than to disobey and jumps up despite his pain, gathers his trunk and owl and runs up in his room and flops on the bed crying and whispers to himself, "can't I go somewhere else?" The blood wards fall the second that phrase left his mouth. Harry then passes out from pain and because of the substantial blood loss.

HpHpHp At Hogwarts HpHpHp

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk in Hogwarts and was massaging his temples looking at all the paperwork he has to complete for the next school year.

A sudden high pitched sound fills his office and he looks at the source of the sound and pales. He runs over to his fireplace and grabs some floo powder and yells out "Severus's chambers" and sticks his head and says to Severus "Come over to my office immediately!" He backs out of the fireplace and grabs another handful of floo powder as Severus comes through.

Severus covers his ears and says " What the bloody hell is that noise Albus!?"

"Yes, that is the reason I called you. Now if you'll excuse me I must get Minerva." he says as he is walking over to the fireplace and calls out "Minerva's Bedchambers."

Once he sees Minerva he tells her "come through immediately." Minerva seeing the look on her husbands face decides that it is best to do as he says.

When both were in his office he says "you may have noticed a high pitch screech, that high pitched screech is the tool that it linked to the Blood Wards surrounding Harry's house. That sound can only mean one thing... the blood wards have dropped."

Minerva and Severus wear identical expressions of shock and then Severus says "there are Death Eaters searching for the boy 24/7 we must get the boy and take him to a safe place."

"Blood Wards don't just drop Albus how can this happen?" Minerva asks Albus.

"I do not know my dear Minerva, but we must go now and gather the boy."

They walk out of the castle and when they reach the gates they all disapperate with a sudden POP!


	2. Dealing with the Dursley's

Chapter 2: Dealing with the Dursleys  
They walk out of the castle and when they reach the gates they all disapparate with a sudden POP!

Dumbledore, Severus and Minerva appear in a muggle street in front of Number 4, Privet Drive. Severus notices that all the houses down the street look exactly the same. A scream gets the professors moving up to the house and they let themselves in.

They see two whales and a stick sitting in the living room watching the TV. The teachers take a look at the pictures on the fireplace. Something that doesn't escape their notice is that there is no sign that there are 4 people in the house, not just 3. There are only 3 chairs at the dining room table, in family pictures there are only 3 people.

This shows the professors how Harry is treated, like he isn't even there. They climb upstairs and the first thing that catches their attention is the room that has 6 locks. They immediately go to that room and try to open the door, but it is locked. Severus pulls out his wand and mutters," Alohamora," the door unlocks. 

The smell of blood hits their noses the second the door is opened.They pour into the room and take in the mangled body that occupies the bed. Albus starts to tear up at the sight of Harry. Severus walks over to the bed and picks up the small body and tells his adoptive parents, " we need to take him to Poppy, he has lost a lot of blood, he has a few broken ribs, and a concussion." 

Minerva says, "Whatever you think, go take him to Hogwarts we will catch up with you."

"Yes mom," Severus then disapparates.

Albus and Minerva smirk at each other and head downstairs. They step into the living room and Vernon's face gets red at having people breaking into his home. Albus says," Mr. Dursley, it has come to our attention that you have been abusing Harry Potter and we won't let it continue. You will sign guardianship over to Severus Snape and then you will hand over all of the things his parents left for him. Understood?" Vernon turns an even darker shade of red at being talked to like a 3 year-old, and told what to do in his own house.

Albus, getting mad repeats himself, "Understood? I will not repeat myself again." 

Vernon realizing that he won't win this argument says a quiet "Yes."

Minerva smirks at the Dursleys waves her had making the guardianship papers appear saying, "Sign these then get Harry's things." Petunia and Vernon quickly sign and Petunia gets up and goes to the basement and brings up a necklace of a lily flower and hands it to Minerva.

Minerva raised her eyebrow and asks, "Is this all?"

"Yes. I found that in the home we grew up in. it was her favorite."

"Ok then."

Albus summons all Harry's things and shrinks them. The pair walks out of the house and disapparate.

Minerva and Albus appear in the Hospital Wing startling Poppy. Poppy sends a glare at them and then returns to tend to Harry's injuries. "How is he?" Albus asks.

"He will be okay; he just needs time to recover. It will take a long time for him to mentally heal."

"What was the overall damage?"

"He has 4 broken ribs, a concussion and he lost a lot of blood."

Albus is upset because he is the reason Harry was placed at the Dursley's in the first place. He thought it was the best choice and hoped that they would treat Harry as one of their own.  
Minerva notices Albus's face and says, "Albus! No! I won’t let you take all the blame; it wasn't only your fault. We all should have noticed the signs. It wasn't only your fault it was the fault of all of us!"

Albus stands there shell-shocked because Minerva never yells at him or Severus. He does the only thing he can do and that is nod at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but this was necessary.


	3. You've Got to be Kidding?

Chapter 3: You've got to be Kidding

Albus stands there shell-shocked because Minerva never yells at him or Severus. He does the only thing he can do and that is nod at her.

Harry wakes up disoriented. He then recognizes where he is, he has woken up there many times in the previous year, Hogwarts. Home Harry thinks, but then remembers it’s the summer. He is supposed to be at the Dursley's.

Poppy then comes over and starts fussing over him. She says to Harry, "You are lucky Potter that your professors got there when they did else you could've died."

Everything comes back and Harry groans.

Poppy, handing him a potion vial, says gently, "you should've told someone about this. 

Harry asks, "Would it have even mattered? Would you have done anything? I am just a worthless freak after all."

Poppy is to shocked at what she is hearing to answer. Severus, startling both of them as neither one saw him enter, answers, "Of course it matters Potter! You are a child no child should ever be treated like that! If any of us has found out sooner we would not be in this position today. I don't want to hear you call yourself a worthless freak ever again. Understand?"

Harry's heart soared. "Someone cares about me!" He thinks to himself. Harry then realizes that he is going to go back to the Dursley's,”they are going to be mad." He thinks.

Severus notices the emotions crossing the boy's face and smiles softly. Hope, he realizes the boy is feeling hope, wait, why does he look upset not?

"Boy, what's wrong? Why do you look like your pet just died?" Severus asks confused.

Harry, hearing Severus call him "boy" gets mad, "Don't call me boy you slimy sadistic bat! It's bad enough the Dursley's call me that and now you are? Uh-uh I won't allow…" Harry's tirade is cut short by Severus landing 5 stinging swats to his bottom. Harry yelps and glares a Severus yelling, "You have no right to do that you can't touch me!!"

Poppy hears the yelling and runs out of the office, "Severus what is the meaning of this?" she asks. 

"Harry was out of control so I spanked him."

She just walks in the Hospital Wing not knowing the chaos that lies behind the doors. When Albus steps through the door he hears and sees Harry yelling at Severus. He sees Severus spank Harry and Harry blowing up even more. Albus then decides he should cut in before it gets worse. "What is going on here boys? Harry why are you yelling at Severus?" 

Harry immediately says, "Professor he hit me, Snape hit me!!"

Severus cuts in, "Headmaster, Potter went off on a tirade when I called him "boy." So I swatted him 5 times. He then blew up even more."

"He has no right to hit me professor, Snape is my teacher during the school year and that's it! He has absolutely no right to hit me!"

"Harry, while you may be right, he is your teacher he does have a right to punish you in that manner. No don't interrupt. Severus is more than your teacher Harry. When we rescued you from the   
Dursley's, we made them relinquish their guardianship to Severus. You are now the ward of Severus." Albus tells him.

Harry gets mad and says, "SNAPE! Snape is my guardian? You've go to be kidding me! He hates me!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. Please review so I can hear your ideas.


	4. Discussions

Previous chapter: "SNAPE! Snape is my guardian? You've go to be kidding me! He hates me!!"

Albus is surprised at Harry's outburst and says, "Harry my boy, I am sure that Severus doesn't hate…"

"He does too!! He hates me and I hate him."

Severus has enough of Harry's shouting walks over to the child and stands him up landing 5 hard swats to the small bottom and says, "I understand that you are upset but you must express yourself in a controlled manner. Also, I do not hate you. I felt that one of us should keep you under control and not let you get away with everything. Now, I may have taken that a little far but I hope to work with you on controlling your temper."

Harry feels the swats and starts crying. He listens to what Snape has to say but continues crying. At seeing the tears Severus starts to feel a little guilty. He sits down on the bed and pulls Harry on his lap. He murmurs soft words and rules his back in attempt to calm him down.

Once Severus realizes Harry isn't calming. Severus says, "Come now child, what's with all the fuss? You know you deserved a punishment." Harry hearing his professor's words, realizes that he is supposed to answer responds with, "I don't know. I am just nervous for my true punishment for yelling at you."

Severus realizes that Harry is expecting a harsher punishment. "Child you got the punishment you deserved and won't be receiving any more." He forces Harry to look at him before he says this.  
Harry shakes his head saying, "No, no, no, that wasn't a real punishment a punishment is supposed to hurt." Severus knows what Harry is thinking quickly responds with, "No Harry not all punishments are supposed to hurt. A punishment is supposed to get the offender to think about what they've done and why it was wrong."

Harry not truly listening continues to cry. Severus realizing what is happening summons a calming drought and says, "Drink this, that's a good boy. Now relax, and go to sleep," rocking Harry like a young child. When Harry finally falls asleep Severus sets him on the bed and quietly leaves the Hospital Wing.

HpHpHp Headmasters Office HpHpHp

When Severus enters his father's office he immediately starts yelling his dad. "How could you? How could you let that happen? To Lily's child, how could…"  
A resounding SMACK followed by a loud yelp echoes throughout the office. 

Severus sits down and glares at his father. Albus, smirking, waves his hand and a floating paddle disappears.

"You know better than to talk to me in that tone Severus Tobias!"

Severus is squirming in his seat at being scolded by his father. "I'm sorry." He says in a very small voice. Albus forces himself to remain stern even though the small voice is destroying him.

"You're forgiven and it is forgotten, as always my slippery snake."

When Severus hears his nickname his father had given to him he looks up hopeful. He wouldn't ever admit it but he still needs to know that his father loves him and will always forgive him.

Albus sees the hopeful look Severus gives him and knows that he needs reassurance, "come here Sev."

Severus knows better than to disobey gets up and heads over to his father with his head down. Albus pulls Severus to him and sets him on his lap.

Severus doesn't pull away instead he burrows himself further into his father. Albus whispers in his son's ear, "You aren't in trouble child I love you and always will."

Severus feels the warmth from his father and just sits there feeling loved, falls asleep on his father's lap.

Albus, noticing that Severus is asleep, stands up with Severus in his arms; Minerva walks in and sees her sleeping child raises an eyebrow.

Albus answers the unasked question, "he thought it was a good idea to yell at me and the needed the reassurance after."

Minerva just nods knowing what he is referring to.

Albus walks out of the office and goes to Severus's room and sets the sleeping figure on the bed. He brushes the hair out of his son's face and lands a gentle kiss on his forehead, and walks out of the room. He heads to his office where Minerva is.

"How is Harry?" he asks his wife, thinking about the child laying in the Hospital Wing.

"Poppy says he will be fine his physical alignments at least. It will be a while before Harry has mentally healed."

"That is what I feared. How did we not catch it? We always catch the abused by the Christmas term. How did he evade our notice?"

"Poppy did say that he had a powerful disillusionment charm on his back, so that no one would hurt the savior of our world."

"You are probably right."

"I usually am."

"We should get him a counselor so he can deal with this."

"Didn't Lupin get a counseling degree after Hogwarts?"

"I think he did."

"He would be good especially because he has a connection to both his parents."

"I will go talk to him about it. Isn't he staying in the Black's old house?"

"I do believe so."

"Well, I will go ask to see if he would be interested."

"I am sure he would be ecstatic."

"Yes." Albus walks over to the fireplace and grabs floo powder. "Grimmauld Place," Albus says and steps into the green flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was long but I didn't see a good stopping place. Sorry I haven't posted but I actually forgot that I had a story on this website.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5; Can I See Him? 

Previous Chapter: "Yes." Albus walks over to the fireplace and grabs floo powder. "Grimmauld Place," Albus says and steps into the green flames.

Lupin was sitting by the fire in the living room of one of his childhood best friend's house. He gets startled when the floo flares up.

When he hears his old teacher's voice asking, "Remus may I come through? I have something to talk to you about."

"Of course Headmaster!" Remus replies.

Albus steps through the floo and says, "Now Remus I haven't been your headmaster in quite some time, call me Albus."

"Yes Head... Albus, would you like some tea?"

"That would be wonderful. I am sad to say that this is a business call rather than a call of company. Thank you." Albus says as Remus prepares and hands him tea.

"Oh, what is wrong Albus?"

"We are in need of a counselor for a student and figured you would be best because you already know the student. The child is 12 and we have reason to believe that they have been abused since the age of 1."

"Who is this child?" Remus asks. There is only one child that is 12. "No! It can't be! Lily said that they would treat him as one of their own!"

"I'm afraid so. Apparently Lily was wrong, as they abused him, they treated him like a lowly house-elf and beat him whenever they were in a foul mood. They called him a, "worthless freak," and taught him that all punishments are supposed to be a beating." 

"Oh Harry," Remus mutters.

"So will you do it?"

"Of course! When can I see him?"

"Today. You should get him comfortable around you and then start the counseling."

"Yes of course! I will pack and then head over to Hogwarts."

"Good, good. Floo directly to the Hospital Wing and then you can be reintroduced to Harry. Well I will be off." and he leaves in the green flames.

HpHpHp At Hogwarts HpHpHp 

About an hour later the floo in the Hospital Wing flares up and Remus steps through. Poppy looks at him and says, "Welcome Remus! I hope you can help Harry, this is the worst abuse case I have ever seen."\

"I hope so too. I can't believe that they would do this to James's and Lily's son, their own family!"

"No one expected it that's why no one caught the sighs because no on in the Wizarding World would dare harm the "Boy who Lived," but they forgot that his relatives are muggles and don't care about the Wizarding World."

"Exactly, well I will go see Albus and then talk to Harry." 

Poppy then walks out to tend to Harry.

"No need I am right here." Albus says behind Remus. "Unshrink your belongings and I will call a house-elf to take your things to your quarters, so you can meet Harry."

"Yes Albus." Remus says as he unshrinks his trunk.

"Asha, this is going to be your new master alright? This is Remus Lupin," Albus tells the house-elf when she appears. 

"Yes Master Headmaster." she disappears with a POP.

"Ok Remus a few things that you should know is that Harry doesn't like sudden a movements, loud noises or physical contact."

"Of course, he is abused and I wouldn't expect him to recognize me or trust me instantly."

"Let's go out of then."

The pair walks out of the office and they see Harry sitting up handing a potion vial back to Madame Pomfrey.

Harry hears someone walking in and looks over. He sees the Headmaster and someone else at first he is confused but then something clicks and Harry asks quietly, "Moony?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... two chapters in one day, hopefully I can continue this story and actually remember to update it. If you want more updates go check out my story on Fanfiction.net. That is where I originally posted this story, it was requested that I posted the story on this website.


	6. Adoption?

Last Chapter: Harry hears someone walking in and looks over. He sees the Headmaster and someone else at first he is confused but then something clicks and Harry asks quietly, "Moony?"

Remus hears Harry cal him by his nickname he gets excited and says, "Yes Harry! Do you remember anything else?"

Harry looks pleased with himself at being right shakes his head, "No, I'm sorry I don't."

"That's okay, how did you remember me?"

"I don't know I saw your face and that is what my mind connected you with."

"Well I am happy that you recognized me as we are going to see a lot of each other."

"Is it because I am a freak?"

"I have told you before and I won't tell you again you aren't a freak and I don't want to hear you call yourself that again. If I hear or find out that you called yourself that I will spank you on your bare bottom. Understood?" Severus says coming in behind his father.

Before Harry could respond Remus cuts in, "I don't mean to put my nose where it doesn't belong but you don't have that authority, does he Headmaster? After all there is no relationship between him and the boy so…"

Remus is cut off by Harry yelling, "don't call me boy! I hardly even know you and you are calling me what my relatives called…" Harry's tirade is cut short by Severus who lands 3 hard swats to his bottom saying, "That is enough with your yelling. Now, before all this I asked you if you understood the rule I gave you but didn't answer. So, I'll ask again, Understood?"

"Yes sir." Harry says sniffling looking very pitiful.

"Come here brat." Severus says sitting on the edge of the bed, Harry obeys immediately and Severus murmurs soft words into his ward's ear.

Albus waves Remus out of the room. Once they are in the hallway Albus turns to Remus, "Let's go to my office."

Remus just nods in return, and follows the man which he looks to as a father. They walk through the castle towards the Headmaster's office.

Once they reach the, office in the sky, as it is called. Albus motions for Remus to sit down across from his desk chair.

"Now Remus I understand that you have some questions about what Severus said to Harry about getting spanked, there is something that you need to know. Severus does have a right to spank Harry. No don't interrupt, when we rescued Harry the Dursleys they signed guardianship over to Severus. I feel that as they have similar backgrounds with abuse Severus will be perfect for Harry as he understands what Harry went through." Albus tells Remus.

Remus realizes that the Headmaster is done, says," but he hated James! Harry looks exactly like him. I don't see how Severus could care for him."

"Did you see how they interacted in the Hospital Wing? Harry is as good for Severus as Severus is for Harry. They need each other so Harry can learn that not all adults are like relatives and Severus needs to learn how to love again."

"Yes I did see how they acted towards each other. Severus spanked Harry and Harry made Severus feel guilty."

"While that is true, Severus realized that Harry wasn't his father because James would have fought back. Severus felt guilty because Harry reacted as any small child would and realized that Harry hasn't been actually punished."

"Yes I suppose so," Remus says thoughtfully.  
"Now that we are on the same page there is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Alright, what is it?"

"You know that we adopted Severus? Good well Minerva and I were wondering if you would like to become our child."

"Are you serious? Why would you want me? I am a grown man!"

"Yes we are serious. As you know that would mean that we, meaning Minerva and I, would be your parents and if you lived you would follow the same rules we have given to Severus."

Remus thinks that having a family would be nice but he doesn't want to impose on their family.

"Thank you so much for the offer but I couldn't accept your offer because I don't want to impose on your family."

"You wouldn't be imposing. What would you tell Harry if you gave him the same exact option and he said he didn't want to impose?" Albus asks when he sees the uncertainty.  
"I would tell him he wouldn't be imposing and…" Remus trails off realizing what Albus was getting at, "Oh."

Albus looks expectantly at Remus. Remus concedes and says, "Alright, ok, I agree with the adoption."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you feel about the unexpected adoption? Soooooo I may or may not have forgotten about this website again. If you want more updates I would check out Fanfiction.net as that is my go to place to post. I have up to Chapter 25 posted on there and I have 3 other stories on there as well. My Username on that is Books0140.


	7. A New Brother?

Last Chapter: Albus looks expectantly at Remus. Remus concedes and says, "Alright, ok, I agree with the adoption."

Severus looks down at the sleeping child on his lap and sighs softly. He stands up with Harry in his arms and lays Harry down on the bed and kisses him on the forehead and looks up to the ceiling saying, "Lily I won't fail you again."

Severus turns and walks into the office. Poppy sees him and asks, "How can I help you Severus?"

"How long will Harry be in here? He's been stuck here for going on 3 days now."

"He should be healthy enough to be released tomorrow IF he cooperates."

"Okay, I was just wondering." Severus says looking away.

"You know Lily won't blame you right? You didn't know but when you did find out you tool action. Lily would be proud of you."

Severus sighs knowing that Poppy is right, "I suppose. Why do I feel so guilty then? If I did do everything right as you say; why do I feel so guilty?"

"Because that's your natural instinct is to take the blame for something bad happening. It's like how Harry feels that when someone raises their hand they are going to strike him."

"Oh, I see."

A phoenix patronus appears and Severus knows that Albus is summoning him. Poppy, realizes what that means, tells Severus, "Go I will take care of Harry. Go to your father."

Severus nods and walks out of the healer's office. He looks over to the bed that his young charge lies in and smiles sadly at how young he looks. Severus sighs again and turns to walk out the Hospital Wing doors when he hears a soft whimper. He is beside Harry in an instant, when Harry whimpers again he calls out, "Poppy."

Poppy hears Severus call for her and knows that it is Harry. She hurries over to the bed and she hears the whimpers from Harry and sees Harry open his eyes and whimpers again. She can tell that Harry is in pain and says, "Severus go to your father I have it taken care of. GO!"

Severus is surprised at how Poppy is talking to him. "Ok, OK I'm not a bloody child."

Poppy hears it and says, "GO SEVERUS!"

Severus opens his mouth to respond with a snarky response but snaps it closed when he sees the glare the healer sends towards him. So he turns to leave again as Poppy is coaxing Harry to swallow a pain reliever potion and a sleeping drought.

Finally he opens the doors and walks out. He goes on autopilot thinking about Harry. Once he reaches the gargoyle guarding the entrance eh say the password, "Skittles." He knows this is some sort of muggle sweet.

He raises his fist to knock on the door when he hears his father say, "Come in Severus."

Severus enters the office and sees one of his childhood tormentors sitting across from his father and glares at him.

"'Now, now Severus I won't have any of that. I called you here because there is something I need to tell you. Our family will be expanding, Remus is your new brother. No, don't interrupt. With that being said I need you two to get along. So there is a new rule you will not fight with each other or else you will both be spanked. Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Yes dad."

"Now Severus do you wish to talk about this in a calm manner?"

"No dad. I trust you that there is a reason behind this."

"That's the Severus that I know and love. Ok boys, you are both dismissed. Remus, Asha will show you to your quarters. Severus I assume you are going to brew just make sure to come out for supper."

"Yes sir, thank you."

"Yes dad, I will."

The two men walk out of the Headmaster's office and go their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gotten some concerns about using corporeal punishments on an abused child. I think that this is important to do this to show Harry that he can be punished physically and it be in a controlled manner this will be shown in a future chapter. Also if you leave a review as a guest I cannot respond to answer your questions or concerns so PLEASE don't leave a comment as a guest as I will ignore them. In addition to this story being on Fanfiction.net it is recently under a new title... Harry's Best Summer. I did this for reasons that will be explained in further chapters.


	8. A Bond Growing Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ortus Sanitatis is an encyclopedia of natural history containing herbs, flowers and plants

Last Chapter: The two men walk out of the Headmaster's office and go their separate ways.

Harry wakes up the next morning with a slight pain in his ankle. He knows that Madame Pomfrey would want him to call her but he doesn't want her fussing over him.

Poppy feels the silent alarm she places on all the patients so she can tell if they need her. When she goes out she sees Harry deep in thought. She walks up and casts a diagnostic spell over him and sees that his ankle is broken. Poppy walks over by his ankle and lays her hands on his leg so she can heal him, and ignores the flinch that movement causes.

Harry flinches when he feels the hands by his ankle. When he realizes that it is the healer he relaxes slightly. He looks up at Madame Pomfrey and says, "My ankle hurts."

Poppy smiles when she hears Harry admit to her that he is hurt. She looks down at him and says, "I know child it is broken, no don't panic, I can fix it easily. It will hurt because I will need to put the bone back in place."

"Put a bone back in place? What is wrong? What did I miss?" Severus asks while walking through the doors of the Hospital Wing.

"Nothing to worry about Severus. It's just a broken ankle I can fix them in my sleep. Now hold onto Harry so we don't make it any worse."

"Yes of course we don't want to make it worse. Ok Harry, this is going to hurt, you can cry and yell all you want but don't move your leg ok?"

"Yes sir," Harry says, scared as how they are talking makes it seem like this is going to hurt a lot. Severus sees the scared look that crosses Harry's face but sees how hard Harry is trying to put on a brave face.

Poppy says, "Ok Harry, I am going to do it now." Harry just nods in response bracing himself giving a small whimper. He feels Madame Pomfrey grab his foot and starts giving small tugs on it.

Severus hears Harry's whimper and makes a quick decision to move Harry onto his lap. Madame Pomfrey sees what Severus is doing and smiles knowing that Severus truly cares for Harry.

Harry feels himself being lifted and placed on his teacher's lap. He snuggles as close as he can, gaining the slight comfort from the Potions Master.

"Alright Mr. Potter, I am going to try and reset it now." Madame Pomfrey tells Harry.

Harry gives a short nod to show that he was listening.

When Madame Pomfrey sees that Harry heard her she grasps Harry's leg tightly and pulls hard and she feels the bone go into place.

Harry feels his leg being grabbed and braces himself. When Madame Pomfrey pulls his leg all he feels is a dull pain.

Surprised at his reaction; Poppy and Severus look at Harry. Usually whenever people have to get a bone reset they are crying and sometimes yelling.

"You took that very well. I am going to do a diagnostic spell over you to make sure that everything is alright. If, hear me, IF everything is alright you will be released with some terms we will discuss a bit later. Alright?" Poppy said to Harry.

"Yes Madame," Harry responds hopefully.

"Good, now lie as still as you can." Poppy says ignoring the fact that Harry is still on Severus's lap. She pulls out her wand and starts waving it in a complex pattern over Harry's body.

Harry feels an odd sensation coming over his body.

Two minutes later Madame Pomfrey stops and grabs the piece of parchment that had written down all her findings. She looks very carefully at anything that might be wrong. Poppy tells the pair about her findings, "he is still severely malnourished and very much underweight but, I think that he can be released if, hear me, IF you obey my instructions you won't have to see me except for check-ups. On the other hand, if you don't obey my instructions, you will ever see a snitch in quidditch match. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am" Harry responds.

"Ok as for the rules. Number 1, you will eat all meals with an adult present no matter which adult it is. Number 2. you will take a nutrient potion twice a day. Number 3, you will absolutely NOT fly your broom. If you break any of these rules you will be punished AND find yourself back here. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Harry says knowing full well that he will be going flying as soon as he can.

"Ok, you are free to go with Severus. Have fun."

"Thank you!" Harry says to the healer.

"Are you ready to go Harry?" Severus asks Harry.

"Yes sir."

Severus leads Harry out of the hospital wing and down to the dungeons to his private quarters. Once they reach the door to their quarters and Severus says the password, "Ortus Sanitatis."

They enter the chambers and Severus sits down on an armchair and motions for Harry to sit down on the couch. Harry obeys and sits down.

"Ok so I think we should talk about the rules that I have for you."


	9. Crime and Punishment

Last Chapter: "Ok so I think we should talk about the rules that I have for you."

"Along with the rules that Madame Pomfrey has given you, I have some rules for you." Severus tells Harry to start the conversation.

Harry just nods in response figuring that all guardians have rules for the kids under their care.

"That is one thing that I wanted to talk to you about. Rule number 1, I want a verbal answer whenever I ask you a question. Whenever I ask you a question I deserve the respect from you to at least answer me verbally.

Number 2, meals, you are to eat a good portion of food at EVERY meal and will not leave the table until I say that you have eaten enough. As much as I want you to eat a good portion of food I don't want you to stuff yourself with a bunch of candy or junk food. You are to eat three BALANCED meals EVERY single day.

Number 3, you are not going to ride your broom until Madame Pomfrey has given you the ok. It is dangerous to fly if you are underweight because you could get extremely hurt.

Number 4, no lying. We need to have as much trust as we can have between us and the only way to do that is to be truthful with each other. I will never lie to you there are going to be things that I can't tell you but I will tell you exactly that. With holding information when asked is considered lying.

Number 5, this goes along side lying. I don't want you to hide any injuries that you have or anything that is bothering or hurting you. I also don't want you to wear any glamours to hide anything.

Number 6, NO PUTTING YOURSELF IN DANGER. Your life is too important to just throw anyway because you tried to save everyone. That means no adventures like the end of last year, else you will be sitting on a VERY sore bottom.

Number 7, no fighting. If you can't talk through your problems in a calm manner then they need to be talked through later when you can talk in a controlled manner.

Number 8, No swearing. Swearing makes you look un-educated if you can't think of anther way to express your feelings verbally then you need to think harder.

Number 9, obedience. I will ask you to do things and I expect you to do them. You may ask for clarification but my mind is made up and won't change. When I do ask you to do something know that it won't put you in danger.

Those are the rules that I have for you for now. Now for punishments, I believe that grounding, chores, loss of privileges such as your broom, and spankings. Depending on the severity of the offense depends on the punishment received except for putting yourself in danger that will always warrant a spanking on your bare bottom. Also, if you lie I will most likely spank you. Do you understand or have any questions?"

Harry hears all the rules and sighs when he hears that he has to eat at all meals. When Harry hears that he will be spanked he pales. "When you… ya know… spank me. Will you… will you use a belt?" he asks nervously.

"No Harry I won't. You are very young and I will mostly use my hand but I may also use a slipper, hairbrush or a ruler for the more serious offenses. I won't beat you whenever I spank you it will always be on your bottom and I will always be in control because if I don't have control at first I will send you to your room so I can calm down before I punish you."  
"Ok sir."

"I think it is time to eat some dinner. What do you think?"

Harry groans when he hears that Severus thinks it's time to eat.

Severus chuckles when he hears Harry's groan, "I know it isn't my favorite thing to do either but I have to eat with either Minerva or the Headmaster present to make sure I eat. We can suffer together how about that?"

When Harry hears that Severus has to eat with another adult present he giggles slightly, "Alright sir, I think we might be able to suffer together."  
Severus smirks at what his ward responds with. "Come on Brat let's go before the others have our heads."

Harry nods in agreement and follows Severus when he starts to walk to the Great Hall.

They show up later than everyone else and Albus gives Severus a disapproving look and Severus just ignores it. Severus sits down next to his adoptive father and motions for Harry to sit down next to him.

Harry feels awkward with being the only student with all the teachers but when he sees Severus motion for him to sit next to him and Minerva. Once Harry is seated Severus immediately starts putting food on Harry's plate when Harry sees how much his teacher put on his plate he looks up at him with disbelieving eyes and says, "there is no way I can eat all of that!"

"Just eat as much as you can. We need to give you a little more food than you would normally eat so that we can get your stomach to grow back to a normal size." While he tells this to Harry he doesn't see his father putting food on his own plate. When Severus turns back to his own plate he sees the food and sends a glare to his father as he gave him the same size portion as himself as they are still trying to grow his own stomach. Albus gives him a pointed look saying, don't argue with me unless you want to talk about it now in front of everyone. Severus gets the silent message and rolls his eyes and starts eating when he sees that Harry is eating.

The meal goes by quietly as no one knows what to talk about. Finally Minerva breaks the silence asking, "Harry, why didn't you tell someone? You knew we cared about you?"

Harry hears Minerva's question squirms and looks down. He is startled when he feels his chin grabbed softly forcing him to look up into the eyes of his head of house.

"Freaks aren't supposed to talk about what goes on. Freaks do as they are told. Freaks don't deserve food. Freaks are grateful for what they are given." Harry says in a monotone voice.

The teachers that didn't know the extent of what Harry went through gasped. Minerva has tears in her eyes and pulls Harry into a hug.

Harry feels himself being pulled to the chest of the professor and starts shaking because of the physical contact.

Minerva feels Harry shaking and holds him even closer to her. When Minerva pushes Harry back slightly so she can see his face she says, "I promise that you won't be going back to those monsters but I want you to promise that you won't call yourself a freak ever again."

"I'll try." Harry responds with honestly.

Severus hears Harry call himself a Freak and sighs knowing that he will have to make good on his threat that he made in the Hospital Wing. He sees that Harry hasn't touched his plate for a little bit now and says, "Harry if you are done I think we need to have a discussion in private."

Harry hears Severus talking to him and responds with, "Yes sir I am."

"Alright then let's go then."

Harry and Severus stand up and Severus guides Harry out of the door and down to his chambers. When they enter the chambers Severus pushes Harry gently towards the couch and sits next to him.

"Ok, we need to talk about what you said in the Great Hall." Severus tells Harry sternly.

Harry looks up remembering what Severus told him in the Hospital Wing. "Please sir I'm sorry. Please I won't do it again I promise. Please."

Severus's heart leaps to his ward when he hears how young he sounds. "Hush Child, I know that you are but you need to learn that you aren't a freak and you can't call yourself that."

Harry starts breathing very hard scared. Severus sees that Harry is breathing fast and pulls him onto his lap. He rubs small circles on the small of Harry's back in attempt to calm him. "Shhhh child hush. It will all be ok I promise. A spanking will help you learn, it may hurt a little but it won't cause any lasting damage."

"Are you sure?" Harry asks once he is calm.

"Positive."

"O…ok, I trust you."

Severus wants to leave him with that small scolding when he hears what Harry says. "How about we get this over with hmm?"

Harry nods in agreement and stands up unsure of what to do.

Severus sees Harry's uncertainty of what to do and tells the child, "Pull down your pants and then lay over my lap."

Harry blushes as he obeys but does as he is told. As soon as he has his pants pulled down he is quickly deposited over the man's knee. He feels his underwear being pulled down and whines softly in protest.

Severus hears a whine as he pulls down the underwear of the child over his lap and says, "I told if I found out you called yourself a freak you would be spanked on your bare bottom."

Harry just nods remembering what was said.

When Severus sees Harry's agreement lays his arm across the child's back, takes a deep breath, raises his hand and lets it fall on the unprotected bottom.

When the first swat lands on Harry's backside he lets out a yelp. He wasn't expecting it to hurt that much. He is brought out of his musings when 2 more swats land in the same spot and he starts to cry.

Severus wants to stop as soon as he hears the yelp that came from Harry after the first swat but steels himself and forces himself to continue. When he hears Harry start crying he starts to lecture. "You SWAT are SWAT not SWAT a SWAT freak SWAT and SWAT I SWAT don't SWAT want SWAT hear SWAT you SWAT call SWAT yourself SWAT that SWAT again SWAT. Understood SWAT?"

Harry's mind is just thinking about his stinging arse. A hard swat to his thighs has him immediately saying, "YES SIR!"

Severus feels that he has made his point but wants to drive the point home and adjusts his legs so that he has access to Harry's sit spots where he will most feel it. He lands 20 hard swats there and stops.

Harry feels himself being adjusted and swats being laid down on his bottom and starts crying even harder. He doesn't notice the hand that is on his back trying to calm him but when he does he relaxes into it and starts to calm down. He feels his clothing being replaced and whines in protest.

Severus fixes Harry's clothing when he feels him calming. After he slowly lifts Harry up and places him on his lap with his bottom between his legs.

Harry feels himself being picked up and placed on a lap. He snuggles close to the chest trying to calm down. When he does he starts muttering apologies.

Severus hears the apologies and says, "It's ok my little lion. You are alright. You are forgiven."

Harry eventually calms down and just enjoys the warmth from the man that had punished him.

"Child, you know that I want you to learn and that I am trying to help you not hurt you right?"

"Yes sir. I understand."

"What the Dursleys did was wrong no child should be treated that way. I will make sure you understand that what the Dursleys did was wrong if it is the last thing I do."

Harry nods in agreement while leaning sleepily into his guardian.

"Now I think it is time for someone to go to bed don't you?"

Harry just shrugs without really giving an answer.

Severus just smiles when he sees Harry's response and decides that he won't make it to bed on his own.

Severus carries Harry into the bedroom he has set-up for Harry and lays him on the bed. He spells his pajamas on him and places him under the covers of the bed. Harry is asleep before his head hits the pillow.

"Goodnight my child." Severus whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An/ What did you think of that? Sorry that the chapter was really long. The stories usually write themselves.


	10. Nightmares and Acceptance

Last Chapter: "Goodnight my child." Severus whispers.

Severus puts Harry to bed and walks into the living room headed straight to his liquor cabinet. He pours himself a tall glass of firewhiskey. He got lost in his thoughts at first how Harry took that spanking, then how he curled into him after. Then his mind travels to what the child had said, that he trusts him. He knows how much that phrase means to their relationship. They are going to have a lot of bumps in the road but there is hope for them. His mind wanders to the scene on Halloween night many years ago. "Oh Lily, if only you could see him now. I promise I will take care of him." He is brought out of his musings by his knock on his door, his wards told him it was Minerva. He waves his hand and the door comes open.

"Mother, I wasn't expecting you. To what do I own the pleasure?"

"Can a mother not see her son without a reason?"  
"Yes they can, but I know you well enough that there must be a reason."  
"I still wonder how you are so much like Albus and not be blood related. I wanted to know how Harry was doing. I saw your expression at dinner when he called himself a… freak. I assumed that he would be spanked as Poppy told me the threat you made."

"Yes he was spanked on the bare but he won't mentally heal when he is calling himself a freak."

"I agree. That may be a bit harsh but I think he learned from it."

"I think so too."

"Where is he? Harry I mean."

"He's asleep, he cried rather hard. I expected it though as he will probably have trouble distinguishing his Uncle's beatings from the spankings but the only way he will learn sadly is to be spanked."  
"Yes. I remember how long it took for you to be able to receive a hug without shaking."

"Yes well, his is going to be a little better as he is still very young. As long as we show him love and support he will be okay."

Minerva starts to say something but is cut off when Severus jumps up in response to a cry from Harry's room.

Minerva follows Severus and walks into a scene that melts her heart.

Severus walks in whilst Harry is in a nightmare. Severus quickly wakes Harry up. Harry immediately says "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll be quieter I promise, I'm…."

"Shush child you're fine. You needn't apologize for having a nightmare it is expected especially with what you have been through." He tells Harry as he picks him up and put the child on his lap.

Minerva see how Harry still doesn't believe what Severus says. "Harry. Even Severus has nightmares, we all do. There is nothing to apologize for."

Harry startles when he hears his head of house's voice. He looks surprised when he hears that Severus has nightmares. Severus sees Harry's questioning glance and says, "Yes Harry. I sometimes have nightmares too, they are nothing to be ashamed of."

Harry just nods in acceptance at Severus's words.

"I will give you a Dreamless Sleep so you can sleep without nightmares for the rest of the night."

Harry groans and says, "I feel like I didn't sleep whenever I take one of those."

"I know the feeling I have taken plenty in my lifetime. But, you need to get a good nights sleep."

Harry just sighs in defeat. "Fine."

Severus just smiles gently at the reluctant boy and hands him the potion.

Harry grabs the potion and swallows it in one gulp and grimaces. "That's the other thing. It tastes vile."

Severus lets out a short bark of laughter looking fondly at the boy on the bed. Running his hands through the child's hair murmurs, "Go to sleep child. I am right here. No one will hurt you ever again that is a promise."

Harry slowly drifts off to sleep content.

When Severus sees that Harry is asleep he motions Minerva out of the room.

"He truly does love you Severus. I don't think I have ever seen him so relaxed in the year that I have had him under my care."

"I don't know about that."

"I know that he does. A child who doesn't would've pulled away from you."

"I guess so. It's just weird taking care of a child that isn't just in my house. My snakes are the closest thing I've had to having children of my own up until Harry. I can't treat Harry the way I do my snakes because he is an abused child who is so much different than what I have ever dealt with before."

"You will do fine Severus. He trusts you and that is a very important thing. Especially with an abused child"

"I just hope you're right. I am thinking about adopting him, right now that Ministry could take him away from me at any moment and I couldn't imagine that boy with anyone else."

"I think that would benefit both of you."

The pair sits in comfortable silence thinking about what they had just talked about. Minerva gets up pulling Severus out of his thoughts and says, "I suppose I should get back to Albus. Who knows how many of those blasted Lemon drops that he has eaten."

Severus just laughs knowing that Minerva doesn't approve of how many lemon drops his father eats. "Good night Severus. Sleep well."

"You too mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An/ What do you think of that? Could you call it mother's instinct or had she gone through that before?


	11. Do You Trust Me?

Last Chapter: "You too mother."

Remus retraces the path to his quarters carefully, after all the castle is very big. Deep in thought, when motion in the corner of his eye. He looks up and acknowledges his new brother, "Can I help you Severus?"

"It appears that we had the same idea for a late night stroll. Unless, of course you are having trouble locating your quarters?"

Remus searches his face for the sneer that he is sure would appear on the face or listens for the sarcasm in his voice. He is surprised to find neither from the man. "I am just having trouble finding my quarters but I will be fine I have a feeling that eventually I will find it."

"Here follow me. I was told where your quarters are and I can help you. The castle can be confusing especially when you haven't been in the castle for a while."

"Are you sure? I don't want prevent you from other things that you may need to do I can manage."

"I am sure. I wouldn't offer it if I didn't have intentions to go through with it. Now follow me."

"Thank you Severus. I wanted to apologize about what we did in school. I know that it wasn't fair with 4 against 1. We pulled cruel pranks on you."

"It's okay. It is in the past and we all could have acted differently. You were immature we all were, there is nothing to apologize for."

"No Severus, it wasn't right we shouldn't have done it in the first place. It was wrong and the only reason was on when we were bored."  
"It's fine. Let's drop this before we get caught by our parents and they consider it fighting. Alright?"

"I suppose so. He wouldn't really spank us would he? I mean we're grown men not children."  
"When we live in his sight he will treat us as his children. Yes he would spank us. He doesn't make empty threats like that, especially regarding fighting."

"I am just having a hard time believing that he would spank grown men."

"You want to believe it? Go don't eat a meal then you can believe it."

"I'm alright."

"Well here we are. Here's a tip, if you are lost talk to a portrait they can give you directions to where you need to go."

"That will be handy while still figuring out where everything is in this place. I never realized how big the castle actually is."

"No problem. Yeah you don't notice how big it is until you are trying to navigate the castle."

"I agree. I suppose I will let you go. Thank you again for taking me here."

"Of course, well I should get back to my own quarters lest Harry wakes up in the middle of the night even though I gave him a dreamless sleep."

"Of course go to Harry. Thank you again Severus. Good night."

"Good night."

HpHpHp Severus's Quarters HpHpHp

Severus gets back to his quarters and checks Harry one last time before going to bed himself. He sees Harry sound asleep on his bed and smiles softly. He walks to his own room and shrugs off his robes. He slips on his pajamas and climbs under the covers and falls straight asleep.

HpHpHpHp

Harry wakes up and is confused rolls onto his back and winces when his bottom makes contact with the mattress. Then the memories of last night come flooding back to him. He blushes when he remembers how he reacted to spanking, as if he were a toddler! He gets up and goes to the bathroom and showers. When he finishes he sees a set of robes on the chair that has the Gryffindor emblem. He changes into them and walks out into the living room and sees Severus sitting at the dining room table reading the Daily Prophet. He walks over to him slowly until he gains the Potions Master's attention.

Severus sees his child walking towards him nervously. "Good morning Harry."

"Good morning sir." Harry says with his down.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Nothing sir."

"Harry don't lie to me. What is wrong and don't say nothing because there is something bothering you."

"It's just, I acted like a little kid last night."

Severus just smiles when he hears Harry admit what is wrong. He realizes that Harry is just embarrassed about how he acted after and during his spanking. "Harry, it is perfectly normal to cry during and after a spanking. In fact, if you didn't I would be worried. I don't want you to be embarrassed with showing your emotions in front of me ok?"

"Ok sir."

"That's another thing. When we are in private I want you to try and call me Severus."

"I can try si… Severus." Harry corrects himself with a look from Severus."

"Good, let's go down to the Great Hall and eat breakfast."

"I don't wanna!" Harry exclaims.

"Harry, you know the rules you have to eat 3 meals a day."

"I don't wanna!"

"Harry what is wrong? Why are you acting like this? You need to eat every meal."

"I. Don't. Wanna!"

Severus's patience snaps and says; "Harry stop this tantrum this instant!"  
"NO! I don't wanna go to the Great Hall!" Harry says stomping his foot.

Severus sees Harry's foot stomp and realizes that this is beyond control. He makes a quick decision and pulls Harry over his lap and swats him 5 times.

Harry feels himself being pulled over his guardians lap and starts struggling. As soon as the first swat lands he starts to cry. At the fifth swat he is sobbing.

After 5 swats Severus feels that Harry is done with his temper tantrum. He knew that Harry deserved some punishment and hopes that Harry will tell him what is going on. Severus rubs his hand on Harry's lower back hoping that Harry will calm down. Once Harry's sobs are reduced to sniffles he lifts Harry up and sets him up on his lap and smiles when Harry stills buries himself into his robes. "Now why did I spank you?"

"'Cause I was bad." Harry says in a small voice.

"No. Your actions were bad. You weren't bad, you are never bad Harry. Your actions may be bad but you will never be bad. Understand?"

"Yes Severus."

"Good. Would you like to explain what your behavior was about?"

Harry nods looking down, "I just don't want them to know about… ya know?"

Severus knows what he is talking about and nods, "I understand what you mean. I don't know how many times I have been in the position that you are going to be in they won't judge you. They may hug you but they won't be mad at you or comment on it to make you embarrassed."

Harry just nods in an uncertain way.

"I'm serious Harry; you have got to trust me."

"I… I trust you."

"Okay, then you trust me with this?"

Harry hesitates for a second and then says…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An/ Sorry for such a long wait, and for the fact of how little of Remus there is… in the future there should be more of him.


	12. If You're Sure

Last chapter: "Okay, then you trust me with this?" Harry hesitates for a second and then says…

"If you are positive that they won't yell at me, I do."

"I know that they won't yell or mention it."

Harry sighs in defeat realizing that he will end up eating the Great Hall.

Severus hears Harry's sigh and asks his ward softly, "Are you ready to go down to the Great Hall then?"

"I guess so."

"Good let's go down then."

Harry just nods and stands up. Looking at the floor he waits until Severus himself stands up. Severus looks down at Harry and cups his chin, forcing Harry to look at himself, "Harry there is nothing to be ashamed of, I promise you are not the first to show up to a meal with a sore bottom. Including myself, more than I would like to admit even."

Harry looks up at his guardian through unsure eyes.

"I mean it Harry; there is absolutely no reason to be embarrassed." Severus says while searching Harry's face for any change in his face. "I can see that I am not going to get you to believe me right now so let's go down."

Harry just nods in agreement. Severus puts his hand on Harry's shoulder and starts to guide him towards the door. They walk like that throughout the castle and meet Minerva at the entrance to the Great Hall.

Minerva looks at her lion and sees the tear streaks on his cheeks. She also notices how Harry refuses to meet her eye. She kneels down and pulls him into a hug and whispers in his ear, "You will be okay. I promise that no one will mention it. I don't know what you did but I think you learned your lesson. You know Severus has shown up to a few meals in the same position that you are currently in." Minerva pulls back a little bit so she can see his face.

Harry just looks at her disbelievingly. Minerva just laughs at the look and says, "Yes Severus has shown up to the table with a sore bottom also."

Harry looks over to Severus questioningly and Severus nods saying, "I told you that I had shown up with a sore bottom too. I told you before you I won't lie to you. Ever. Are you ready to go in?"

Harry just nods while taking a deep breath. Harry starts to walk in but Severus stops him.

"I forgot to clean you up before we left. There you go." Severus says to Harry after casting a spell over Harry making all signs of tears disappear. Severus propels Harry forward with a playful swat to his bottom while walking into the Great Hall. Harry steps forward send a light glare towards his bottom before walking into the Great Hall himself.

Severus sits down purposely with an empty chair next to him because he knows full well that Harry won't want to sit next to anyone else. Harry sits down very carefully and winces when his bottom makes contact with the chair. The teachers notice his wince and send pitiful looks his way but don't say anything about it.

All throughout the meal Harry is wiggling all trying to find a comfortable position. Unfortunately for Harry there was no area left un-spanked. Harry is starting to squirm more and more.

Severus notices Harry's squirming and feels horrible, he knows deep down that Harry deserved the spanking but seeing Harry's discomfort he feels his heart going out to him and he feels guilty. He frowns in the direction of his ward when he sees him just playing with his food. "Harry, stop playing with your food and eat it. You need the nutrients so we can get you to a healthy weight." Severus says to Harry quietly.

Minerva looks over to Harry and Severus and hears what Severus says to Harry about eating and agrees. She sees Harry glaring at Severus and just continues to play with his food. Minerva decides to step in, in hopes of getting Harry to eat. "You know the less you eat the longer it will be before you will be cleared to fly. So I would expect you to eat as much as you could so that you will be able to fly as soon as possible."

Harry looks at Minerva quickly when she hears her start talking to him. He realizes that she does have a valid point. He looks down at his plate and then up at Minerva with a reluctant look.

Minerva sees Harry's reluctance and laughs lightly. "I know that you don't want to eat, Severus is or was the same way. That doesn't make it right in the least. You need to try and eat."

"I have! I am just full, I ate so much more than I am used to I just can't eat anymore."

"Neither of us said that you didn't eat. We just said that you didn't eat as much as a child your age should eat. I guess that we are just going to have to make your stomach bigger."

"I suppose so." Harry says.

Severus sends a grateful look to Minerva over Harry's head. Minerva nods and smiles in the direction of her son, seeing the grateful look he sends to her. Severus then looks down at Harry and sees that Harry still isn't eating and sighs. "Are you ready to go back to our quarters? Only if you are done of course, unless you wish to continue playing with your food?" Severus asks with a raised eyebrow.

Harry shakes his head when he hears what Severus says. Severus frowns when he sees Harry shakes his head. He can't allow Harry to get away with a non-verbal answer. "I believe that we have talked about how you are expected to answer any question I ask you, have we not?"

"Yes sir, we have."

"What are our rules regarding answering questions that I have asked you?"

"That I have to answer it…" Harry trails off as he realizes what Severus is getting at. "Oh."

"You see what I am getting at? I would appreciate it if you answered my questions verbally. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Harry says in his 'Uncle Vernon is about to explode' voice.

Severus hears Harry's voice and sighs knowing other times that he would have used that voice. "Come here brat. I am not mad at you I just want to point that out."

Harry brightens up when he hears that Severus isn't mad and when he calls himself over to him. He jumps out of his seat and runs over to Severus. Severus smiles when he sees Harry's face brighten up and when he runs over to him.

Severus picks up the small child and pulls him onto his lap. Harry curls into Severus's chest.

The rest of the staff look over at the pair and are trying to hide their smiles. Severus looks up and sees his colleagues trying (and failing) to conceal their smiles. Severus then looks down and realizes that his ward had fallen asleep on his lap.

Severus stands up with his arms around Harry shifting it so that Harry's head is lying on his shoulder. He sends a short nod towards the staff members and walks out of the Great Hall and down into his quarters.

He walks into Harry's room and sets Harry carefully on his bed. He summons Harry's pajamas and frowns when he sees the condition of them. He walks over to the wardrobe to grab a different pair and is disgusted by what he sees. He waves his wand and the clothes disappear he summons an extra pair of his own, shrinks them and spells the pajamas onto him. He sees that he didn't shrink them enough and waves his wand and shrinks them so they fit. When the spell hits Harry he stirs and wakes up. He groans when he opens his eyes.

Severus sees that Harry is awake and says, "Shh child. You are okay, you are in your room and safe. Go to sleep."

"Will you stay with me? Please?" Harry asks.

"Until you go to sleep. Lie on your stomach and I can rub your back."

Harry too tired to respond verbally just does as he is told. Severus starts rubbing his back and smiles when he feels Harry relax and slowly drift into sleep.

Severus realizes he is very tired himself goes to bed. He falls asleep very quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An/ Should Harry get into more mischief? I really want to know. Also sorry for the long wait I had a horrible writers block. Fair warning if these comments don't make any sense to you guys it is because I am copying everything over from the original story.

**Author's Note:**

> An/ This was my first attempt at a Fanfic let me know what you think. Should I continue? Please review I want to know how to improve.


End file.
